


To Reach Final Space

by WoobinB



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Planet, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other, Outer Space, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoobinB/pseuds/WoobinB
Summary: After spending years of temporary solitude as a prisoner on the Galaxy One, Gary Goodspeed was given the gift of new companions to journey with on new space adventures. Before he could feel at peace, an old friend, who also turns out to be a fellow inmate, joins the crew and figures out who they really are while helping to crew stop Lord Commander from reaching Mooncake and Final Space.





	To Reach Final Space

**Author's Note:**

> in LOVE with this show. enjoy! :)

Loneliness. Loneliness was the one of the things to drive Man to insanity and desperation. Its the one thing Man feared, among other things in life, and hoped to have to never experience the feeling. Unfortunately, loneliness can not always be avoid. It finds people, hurts them even. Loneliness may go away, but it can always find its way back. 

That is what Gary Goodspeed learned. 

He would have thought he would have to live his entire life in suffocating solitude, especially for his five year jail sentence on the Galaxy One. He did not expect to become an inmate in space, to have failed to the woo the woman he fell infatuated with. Or to even despise a single entity which was only a robot in the shape of a sphere. 

No, he didn't expect any of this. Not even his first real best friend. But even she left. 

Gary could recall the time she left; it was the two of them, and a couple of more inmates like themselves left on the ship. Gary was there to bid her a tearful farewell, not knowing exactly if she'd ever come back or not. 

_"Artie, I'll miss ya. I'll miss ya a whole lot."_

_"I know. I will, too. But I'll be back before you know it, Gare!"_

_The cheerful woman smiled brightly, so bright that it caused Gary to squint his blue eyes. As she fixed her dark cloak around her figure, she kept a smile on her face. She looked so happy, Gary wished he could keep a face like that forever._

_"Just think: My sentence may even be cut short. Isn't that great?"_

_He supposed so. Gary gave a dry laugh._

_"Heh, yeah I guess. If H.U.E keeps his word."_

_As if on perfect cue, the ship's AI spoke. The one of two voices that were engraved in a positive place in Gary's mind._

_" **Come now, you don't want to be late. And yes, your sentence will be cut if you complete this task."**_

_The woman with darker skin grinned. "Good to know."_

_" **Now say your goodbyes."**_

_The woman looked back at the blonde man, who held back upcoming tears and a deep frown. She kept herself from mimicking his actions, and only smiled more._

_"You're my best friend, Gary. I won't leave you for long," she said with a giggle. "Keep a cookie warm for me!"_

_A cry became hitched in his throat, no words were audible. Gary could only nod. In a swift movement, the woman tightly embraced the man. Gary immediately wrapped his arms around her figure before she could pull away._

_Not all good things last._

_Gary watched as his one and only humanized friend retreated into a pod with one of the robots on the ship. The woman turned, waved, and in seconds, she was sent into the galaxy._

_From that day forward, Gary kept on a bright smile._

Gary smiled at the memory, it still felt warm. Slowly and gradually, the Galaxy One held less and less inmates, and he was the only one left. The poor man was left alone, unable to eat cookies, being driven to insanity by the spherical robot, and only had an AI to talk to. 

Gary Goodspeed was lonely.

He was lonely until a herd of Ventrexians boarded the ship. Until a teal blue Ventrexian befriended him.

He was lonely until a small, green alien became his best friend.

He was lonely until he saved the love of his life and brought her onto the ship.

Gary Goodspeed wasn't so lonely anymore, but something felt off. He knew that none of this was going to last long. That everyone would be gone, that his first best friend was not going to come back to him. 

He pushed all of those feelings down and ignored them, for his own mentality sake. 

\------

"Hey, man. You good?" 

"Huh?"

Gary blinked not once, but twice. His innocent, clueless expression amused the Ventrexian in front of him as he huffed out an airy chuckle. It took a bit for the blonde to get in touch with reality before responding to his friend and shipmate. 

"Oh... Yeah.  _Yeah._ I'm all good." It didn't seem that even Gary believed his own words. "Just thinking. A lot. More than usual. Yeah." 

Avocato gave a look of doubt back to Gary before shrugging. "Okay then? Then, stop thinking so hard. It's weird." 

Before Gary could retort back, another figure entered the dining area. Her piercing, brown eyes looked from in between the two men suspiciously. Her permanent frown deepened once she locked eyes with Gary. 

"Listen, I don't know  _what_ you're up to, but I don't like it."

Avocato and Gary gave each other odd and confused looks. "What..?" 

The woman, Quinn, only glared in response. Her boiling annoyance was soon turning into anger and impatience, mainly with the blonde man. "Don't play even dumber, I know what's up!"

" _Chookitty?"_

The green, friendly space blob named Mooncake floated his way into Gary's arms, large, round eyes stared at Quinn with curiousity. Him, along with Gary and Avocato, stared with even more confusion. 

"What are you getting at exactly, Quinn?" Avocato asked cautiously. Gary rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he stared upon the black woman with wondrous eyes, marvelling at how she always seemed to look beautiful no matter what emotion she displayed.

Quinn grew redder as an estranged noise erupted from her throat incredulously. It was a funny sight to watch. "Ar--Wha-- Are you kidding me!? H.U.E keeps hitting that something is about to happen. And guess what? It somehow is connected to  _you!"_

"Uh, what?" Gary narrowed his eyes, his voice going deeper. "I haven't heard anything from--- H.U.E, confirm!"

**"I can most definitely confirm that something is approaching, Gary."**

Gary lifted a brow. "What? When were you going to tell me?" 

**"It was supposed to be a surprise."**

"So, you told Quinn?"

**"...** **I was excited. My apologies."**

Groaning, Gary threw his hands in the air. "Great! Thanks for that, H.U.E."

The teal Ventrexian pursed his lips in thought as he watched Gary now impatiently tap his foot against the hard floor, his mouth formed into a deep frown. "It's... not your birthd8ay, is it?"

**"It is not, Avocato."**

"Is it, like, an anniversary for him?" 

**"No."**

" _Chootkity-pawk?"_

**"Please refrain from guessing. Let the surprise take place when it takes place."**

H.U.E. expected a comfortable silence after his final say, but alas, Gary had to burst.

"But now I can't! You gotta tell me now, H.U.E!"

The AI remained silent, causing the blonde to yell out in anger.

"ARE YOU  _IGNORING_ ME!? ARE--ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" 

" _Choo---kity..."_

 


End file.
